


Book. Dessert. Tree

by DearSweetAnon



Series: 3 Word Prompts [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 3 word prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearSweetAnon/pseuds/DearSweetAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 word prompt from my friend @romano-took-my-tomato.</p><p>This book is going nowhere. But at least there's cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book. Dessert. Tree

Lovinio sighed. This book was going nowhere. The main character was a pretty, smart girl but no one liked her! The most popular boy in school loved her, but why? What will she do?!  
She’ll shut up, is what she’ll do. Ugh. He snorted, taking another bite of his cake. Mm, cake. When a book couldn’t comfort him, and his brothers and grandpa were busy, cake was always there. Cake would always love him! Well, maybe not love him, but he loved it. Lovinio was so busy thinking about his true love (chocolate frosting) that he didn’t notice the three boys high in a tree, laughing and pushing each other around. Not until one of them fell out of the tree. Onto him. What joy.

“Eh? Che cazzo, il bastardo?” (Eh? What the fuck, bastard?).   
“Ay, lo siento! Culpa Gil y Fransico! Me empujaron! (Blame Gil and Francis! They pushed me!)

Damn, it was Antonio. His mother was friends with Grandpa, and it wasn’t uncommon to find Antonio also hanging out at the Vargas family home.   
The two afore mentioned friends, who had done the pushing apparently, jumped down from the tree they were in.   
“Come on Toni, the awesome me don’t have all day!”  
“Oui, come on!”

Antonio jumped up, but not before leaning down and kissing Lovinio’s forehead. “All better now, huh? See you later Lovi!” They all raced away, but were still within earshot when Lovinio came back to his senses. “What the-? Why-? Come back you bastard so that I can whip your ass! What was that for?!” the only reply was Gilbert’s lingering cackles ringing off the buildings.

Lovinio turned around to trudge back home, but something caught his eye. “La mia torta! Fottuti bastardi!” (My cake! Fucking bastards!)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt courtesy of @romano-took-my-tomato.
> 
> Leave me any (truly ANY!) three words and a ship in the comments, and I'll write you a fic. Please, please do this because I like doing it, and its free and fun for you, plus it takes less than a minute for you to write!


End file.
